


Chip On My Shoulder

by cxptains_imagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bless Steve, Break Up, Brock isn't a total dick (but still a dick), Bucky is really fucking smart, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harvard University, Legally Blonde, Legally Blonde AU, Legally Blonde: The Musical - Freeform, Lowkey nerd, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Bucky, Sam Wilson is a savage, Slow Build, Steve Rogers is a saint, This isn't a super sad fic, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxptains_imagines/pseuds/cxptains_imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love of his life breaks up with Bucky him, so he follows him to Harvard University.</p><p>Bucky will stop at nothing to get Brock back.</p><p>Well maybe this cute blonde named Steve will.</p><p> or Legally Blonde: The Musical AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serious

**Author's Note:**

> This is more based off of “Legally Blonde: The Musical” than the movie. I chose the musical because it’s amazing and there’s more of involvement in Emmett’s (Steve) and Elle’s (Bucky) relationship. 
> 
> I will post links to the song at the end of chapters, just for added enjoyment. 
> 
> Okay I’m going to stop rambling. I hope ya’ll like it!

Tonight was the night. Everyone knew. It was Bucky’s and Brock’s 4 years anniversary. Of course Brock was going to propose to Bucky. They were the perfect couple. The President of Sigma Commandos and the President of Sigma Hydra engaged? The ultimate power couple.

At first Bucky didn’t believe his Fraternity brothers, he just thought they were joking around but then he started to notice signs. Like when Brock would look at Bucky for periods of time, like he wants to say something to Bucky, but never does. Then after Brock emphasized how he wants to tell Bucky something important but he needs to wait till their dinner. That’s when Bucky knew.

All afternoon, Bucky spend shopping for the perfect suit. He has to look perfect. This is one of the most important nights of his entire life. He can’t be caught dead wearing Gucci’s last May Piping Stretch Twill Jacket that the salesman tried to sell him. He may be in love but he’s not stupid. It wasn’t until Bucky found the Monaco Stripped Suit that made his eye’s pop. It was perfect, the perfect suit for the perfect night. By the end of tonight, he won't be "Bucky Barnes" he'll be "Bucky Rumlow-Barnes".

*

Brock took them to Bucky’s favorite restaurant, making everything feel even more special. The restaurant was luxurious but cozy at the same time. Everything was black and sleek, with the black marble counter tops and crisp lines of the furniture, while the deep maroon velvet walls added a homey feeling. The only light there resonated was the candle light placed at the dinner table. Everything caused a warm feeling in Bucky's stomach. 

“You look beautiful.” Brock lightly squeezes Bucky’s hands and smiles.

“You don’t look so terrible yourself.” Bucky smirks back. Brock looked at Bucky with kind eyes. Brock was really a handsome guy. Glowing sun kissed skin, sharp jaw light, sleek dark hair, _and_ built? He's perfect. Bucky has no idea how he was able to land someone who's as great as Brock. 

They stay like that for awhile, just chatting away, easy conversation while drinking glasses of wine. Though it was casual, Bucky’s heart was pounding crazy. The anticipation was killing him.

“I wanted to talk to you about something very important.” Brock pipes up, looking straight into Bucky’s eyes.

This is it. This is the moment. Bucky thought in his mind. Bucky simply smiles at Brock and nods his head.

“Well I think we both know why we’re sitting here. It shouldn’t be a surprise at this point. I feel like we both it would happen soon, but right now you look so amazing. It’s honestly leaving me speechless.” Brock takes his chair and scoots in closer to Bucky’s. “I feel like this is a needed big step in our relationship. We should start making plans on what we want for the rest of our lives. It’s time to start making things serious.” Brock told Bucky as he reaches over and holds his hands.

“Oh babe you have no idea –“  Bucky starts but is cut off by Brock.

“I’m not done yet, Bucky”

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry.” Don’t ruin the moment.

“My entire life I’ve had my future planned out; I’d get my law degree at Harvard then become a Senate, live in a big house with the perfect white picket fence, at least three kids. You know that.” Brock's ambitions is one of the things that made him fall in love with him in the first place. It's incredibly sexy, a man with goals.

“The perfect life.” Bucky smiles widely, agreeing to everything Brock is saying. 

“Exactly! I think you’re beginning to catch on where this is heading.” It’s happening. Bucky can practically jump for joy out of his seat.

“Oh I think I do.”

“We have to wake up and realize our journey and realize where we fit into each other’s lives. That’s why I think we should…”

“-Yes I will marry you”

“-Break up.”

“I love you so much bab- wait, wHAT.” Bucky’s heart sinks into to his stomach. It feels like the wind was just knocked out of him. Suddenly it's very hard to breathe.

“James, baby listen” Did he just call Bucky " _James_ " ?

Bucky slowly blinks; taking in what is all happening. “W-Wait, you’re breaking up with me? I-I thought you were proposing...” Bucky can hear his voice start to strain.

“James. If I’m going to become senator when I’m thirty, I need someone serious. Not someone who calls themselves Bucky. I need someone who is classy, not trashy. Oh my god that came out wrong.  Baby I’m really sorry. I wish-“

“Just shut up okay? Don't call me _"baby"_ right now." At this point Bucky is sobbing, "What do you mean I’m not serious? I’m seriously in love with you, you jackass.” God this was embarrassing. Oh course Brock was breaking up with Bucky. Why wouldn’t he?

Bucky get’s up from his seat. He knows he’s making a scene but he doesn’t care. Bucky rips his hands away from Brock's previously gentle grip.

“I thought you’d understand”

“Well you thought fucking wrong.” Bucky says as he storms outside of the restaurant.

Bucky should have seen this coming. Brock was all that Bucky wanted. Of course someone who’s smart, funny, good looking and amazing like Brock wouldn’t want to marry someone like Bucky.

Well that 3,000 dollar suit was a waste.

Oh god. Everyone back at the house already planned an engagement party. What the fuck is he going to tell them when he gets there?

Buck walks aimlessly in the streets until he sees a bar a cross the street, just what he needs, to drown his sorrow in liquor.

*

At this point Bucky should pass out from dehydration from the amount of alcohol he’s consumed and the amount of tears he’s cried, but he keeps on going. It wasn’t till long after that he was cut off from the bartender and after causing _another_ scene, kicked out of the bar. So once again, Bucky was stuck walking (or more as stumbling) along the streets.

Bucky ripped off his suit jacket and tied it around his waist and pulled his sleeves up to his forearm, which partially freed him on the constricting feeling the suit began to give him.

Bucky begins to hear his phone ringing in his pocket, shoving his hand down his pocket and picks up the phone. “Hello” He hears himself and cringes as he hears his voice crack.

“Bucky, where are you? We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. Are you okay?” Gabe says frantically.

“Brock broke up with me.” Bucky begins to breakout into sobs. Damn it he doesn’t want to, but he just can’t help it.

“I know, I’m sorry, can you tell me where you are so I can pick you up?”

*

Songs:

[Omigod You Guys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mILEnI5cZmw)

[Serious ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FMuIaPpsh0Q)

 Follow my tumblr!

[cxptains-imagines ](http://cxptains-imagines.tumblr.com/)and [mxvertrxsh](http://mxrveltrxsh.tumblr.com/)


	2. What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, I'm doing this for love  
> And love will see me through
> 
> Yes, with love on my side, I can't lose  
> And Harvard can't refuse  
> A love so pure and true  
> Don't lawyers feel love too?

“Bucky, it’s been 12 days since we all seen you.” The voice continues to knock on Bucky’s door. “At this point, we don’t know if you’re sulking or dead, so can you please open the door?” Bucky groans as he gets out of bed and opens the door

“What do you want?” Bucky mutters when he opens the door. Dum Dum, Gabe, Jim, James, and Jacques all look at Bucky outside his door. He knows they’re trying to help, but he doesn’t want their help. He’s perfectly fine.

“Wow, you look like shit.” Jim says. Gabe smacks him in the back of the head.

“We want to help you. You can’t be stuck in there for the rest of your life.” Dum Dum implies. Bucky just rolls his eyes. He feels bad for being mean, but he just can’t help himself. Bucky’s life was over, so why care? Everything was useless.

“Why not? I’m perfectly happy staying in my room. It’s cozy.”  Bucky frowns into his words.

“Listen Bucky, we all know that’s bullshit. Come on, you need to get fresh air. That room is filled with sadness, it’s not healthy.” Dum Dum grabs Bucky’s wrists and drags him down the stairs, despite Bucky’s protests. As soon as they get down to the living room, Bucky flops down onto the couch, face first, groaning.

“Dude, get up.”

“No.”

“Bucky, I swear to fuck.”

“No. I refuse.”

“Fine you know what? Suit yourself. Smother yourself by the couch.” Yes, Bucky knows he’s acting childish, but he just can’t help it. Everything sucked. He didn’t want to face the real world.

The TV plays a news gossip show in the background “Ryan Rumlow just married Muffy Vandervile this weekend. Their wedding was classy with their-.” Bucky immediately perks up from his previous sulk.

“That’s Brock’s older brother. I meet Muffy, she’s a lawyer.” The thought sinks into Bucky’s mind. “This is someone Brock wants. Someone... serious. A lawyer. Someone who wears all black suits when no one is dead.”

An idea suddenly pops into Bucky’s head. Automatically, for the first time in a while hope seems to appear. Maybe it’s a crazy idea, but at this point, things can’t get worse, right?

“If Brock wants some “serious”, then I will fucking become serious. Brock obviously loves me, but he needs to see me in a new light. That I’m not just shopping, parties, and body shots. I can be smart and serious. I mean I’m the totally package, all I need now is the brains. All I need to do is to get accepted to Harvard Law and he’ll actually propose and we'll finally get married!” Bucky shots up with excitement and newly found ambition.

“Oh shit. Wait woah, calm down Bucky. You wanna got to Harvard Law School?” James speaks up with a worried tone.

“Well yeah! I have a 4.0 GPA.” Bucky says nonchalantly. It’s a total full proof plan.

“Sure you do, but in fashion merchandising. I doubt knowing the difference between Valentino and Gucci will help you in law school. What makes you think you can realistically accomplish this?” James says

“Anything can be possible in the name of love.” Bucky points out. He might be a _tad_ delusional but if Bucky wants it, Bucky always gets it. There’s no way he’s going to back out, over a minor hiccup.

“Dude, it’s not going to be easy to get in, you know that right? No more going out to parties. You’re going to need to do a lot of work by even getting a _chance_ to be considered to get accepted. For starters, you need an LSAT score of over 174, letters of recommendations, and a personal essay on describing why you should be accepted to Harvard.” Jacques adds.

Okay yes, that sounds like tons of work, but Brock is worth it. He’s everything to Bucky. He can’t lose him over a _smidge_ personality flaw. It’s what Bucky wants.

*

“You want to go to Law school? Jesus fuck. Law school is for sad, boring, ugly people. Why on earth do you want to go to Harvard? Just stay here. Maybe become an actor or a model. You have my genes, so you obvious are beautiful.” George looks over at Bucky.

“Why don’t you just buy a Rolex watch? You always say shopping takes the pain away, sweetheart.” Winifred adds

“Plus why would you want to go to the east coast anyways? It’s cold, it always rains, and their winters are terrible! What’s at Harvard that’s not here?”

“Brock is, dad. I love Brock; I can’t just let him slip away. I need to prove to him that I’m serious about our relationship. He makes me happy; don’t you want me to be happy?” Bucky looks at both of his parents, praying to God they understand how important it is for him.

“Yeah sure whatever, if you get accepted I’ll pay for you.” George finally gives in.

*

“SPRING BREAK!” Jim yells throughout the house, all the other boys jump up with excitement. Finally, Bucky needs a break from all this studying. Bucky get’s up and rushes into his room, and then he hears a voice.

“Where do you think you’re going, Barnes? Remember, no parties. Go on, back to studying.” Jacques scowls Bucky. He lowers his head is slowly walks back to the table filled with books.

 

 

This was the big moment, Bucky’s first LSAT score. He feels extremely confident about it.

“You got 134.” Jacques slams another test down on Bucky’s desk “Not good enough. Try again. Starting now.”

 

 

Okay, this time, Bucky has it in the bag. Perfect score probably. He can feel it.

“151.  Still not Harvard material. Try harder, you dip shit. You can do this. Do it again. Go.”

 

 

Oh god. Bucky failed it. He did awful, he knew it. How could he think he could get into Harvard? Bucky is a failure that’s going to die alone. He tried so hard for the love of his life, but he obviously can’t even take a fucking test right without failing it.

“Bucky! You did it! 179! That’s great!” Jacques comes in, smiling cheek to cheek.

“Wait really? Please tell me you’re not fucking with me. My heart can’t take it.” Buck says, immediately snapped out of his depressing thoughts. His hearts to begin to swell with hope.

“Yes!”

*

When Bucky opened his acceptance letter, he cried and screamed. Happy tears.

*

 

Songs:

[What You Want](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPlrFOwv2zs)

 

Follow my tumblr!

[cxptains-imagines ](http://cxptains-imagines.tumblr.com/)and [mxvertrxsh](http://mxrveltrxsh.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with writing this! Next chapter, Steve appears( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Blood In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is that joke you're bound hear a lawyer is a shark. Ignore that, it's simplistic and it's dumb. Only some of you will turn out sharks, just some, the rest are chum"

Steve adjusts his corduroy suit jacket, clenching his brief case in one hand. This year is the final steps of his career, all thanks to Professor Pierce.  Steve walks on campus for freshman orientation; he puts a smile on his face, welcoming the new students. Passing by all the fresh faces, Steve finds a group of students and takes it upon himself to introduce himself.

“Hi everyone, my name is Steve Rogers. If you have any questions regarding Harvard, just come and talk to me. Why don’t we all share a few things about ourselves? How about….”  Steve scans the group and points to a boy with glasses and shaggy brown hair. “You, why don’t you start?”

He looks up in surprise “Hi everyone, I’m Peter Parker. After failing at testing and producing genetically mortified spiders…I figured why not become a lawyer. So I’m here.” Everyone just nods their heads and mumbles “Cool” or “Hi”.

“Hi my name is Tony Stark, most of you already know me. I’m kinda famous.” Tony Stark speaks up, as he takes off his huge sunglasses that practically hide most of his face.”

“What are you doing at Harvard Law?” Peter asks, as everyone else is in awe.

“Being hot and rich gets boring sometimes.”  Tony simply states.

“Okay now… that’s… Interesting! How about Next person?” Steve tries to delegates. Wow, these Students get weirder and weirder each year.

“America Chavez. Yes, my name is America. My mom’s were weird. Hi, I’m here the same reason why you guys are here, but less selfish.” America says, silent reaches the group, making everything seem more awkward then it already was.

“Alright!” Steve says finally breaking the silence. “So does anyone have any questions abou-“

“Yes finally, some help around here! Do you know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Pierce? I’ve been looking everywhere and I’m arms hurt from carrying all this shit.” A well put together brunet says. He has multiple expensive looking suit cases, dressed in also what looks like expensive clothing and a hat that makes him look like a paperboy. The gray eyes just stare back, waiting for an answer.

“It’s in Houser, right over there. It’s the second building to the left. Do you need any help? That’s a lot of bags you got there.” Steve says as he sees the man struggling.

“Don’t worry; I’m a big boy, but thanks!” The brunet says. He turns around and practically skips over to the building. It seemed like someone was excited for the first day of school, and lots of caffeine.

*

Bucky straightens out his clothing, trying to make himself look more presentable. This was the first time in months that Brock was going to see him, so he had to look good. So why not wear the hat Brock bought him? He also was wearing that blue tie that Brock said brought out Bucky’s eyes.

As Bucky makes him way past the sea of students, he finally spots Brock and his mouth becomes dry.

“Oh my _god_ he is looks even hotter.” Bucky mumbles to himself. Bucky takes a deep breath and goes straight in Brock’s direction, trying to look casual as possible as Buck _accidentally_ bumps into Brock.

“Oh god I am so- _Bucky?_ ” Brock says with wide eyes.

“Oh my god, Brock? I forgot you go here!” Bucky says with a smile.

“What are you doing here?” His tone seems harsh, but it doesn’t bother Bucky.

“I go here, duh.”

“You’re telling me, you got into Harvard Law?” Brock raises an eyebrow towards Bucky.

“What, like it’s hard?”

“Sorry to interrupt but James Barnes? Is this you?” The blond from earlier asks. Bucky nods.

“Yes it is. Is this my social agenda?” Bucky asks the blond, he automatically looks confused

“Oh, haha-um, no. This is your class syllabus.” The blond tries to smiles back at Bucky as he puts the folder in his hands before walking away.

“Damn, they’re giving these out already? Well anyways, let’s meet up after class, okay?” He turns around; smiling cheek to cheek at he makes his way to a seat.

“Everyone begin to take your seats. Professor Peirce should be here shortly.” The similar blond stands up in front of the class. The other students begin to take out their laptops and notes as confusion rises in Bucky. It’s the first day of class so why is everyone so prepared? Bucky digs in his bag and finds his notebook and pencil for caution. “I already met some of you, but for those who don’t know me, my name is Steve Rogers. I know you guys might have heard those same rumors and misconceptions about the professor. That he’s brutal and scary, but honestly-“

“Don’t try and ruin my reputation Mr. Rogers. They at least need to _think_ I’m intimidating.” An older man in a clean and neatly pressed suit says as he enters the room. The class quietly chuckles and Steve, _that’s his name!_ , quietly steps back and lets Pierce continue.

“As you all begin to start your law career, you will always hear the same joke; that a lawyer is a shark. Ignore that because it’s simplistic and dumb. Only some of you will become shark. The rest are chum. Our topic is blood in the water, you see? Your career is nothing until the adrenaline and thrill of the kill, and by kill I mean winning a case, becomes your life. You have to know what cases are the best cases.” Professor Pierce looks around and begins to scan the class.

“You all might be scared to take a case of defending a banker accused of fraud am I right?” A lot of the Students, including Bucky, nod and agree.

“Well you see, it’s all circumstances, it depends of if you’re lazy or not. An old woman says your client stole all her money? Call her old and crazy! Know your opponent and use that to your advantage. Law is not black and white; Law is an art form. Use and craft law on how it suits you best. Don’t be limited by it, manipulate it. Use it to your advantage.” Pierces pauses for a second, letting the weight of what he just said sink in. His eyes makes the room feels cold as he sizes up the class room, making it seem like he’s searching for his next victim.

“So what’s why point of all this? As most of you know, I own a million dollar law firm and every year I hire four knew interns. From this class I will select four new _sharks_ that I will learn to respect throughout this year. These four will have a guaranteed career. I wanna see blood in the water, do you hear me? See who’s ready to kill for their career.” Pierce looks down on his class roster.

“Mr..Barnes.” Oh god. “Can you summarize State of Indiana v. Hearn from your reading?” Bucky’s stomach drops. What does he mean reading?

“Excuse me, but what reading?” Bucky slowly asks. He can feel all eyes on his.

“The reading I assigned to you.” Peirce’s cold eyes make Bucky shiver. Who assigns reading on the first day?

“You’ve got guts, Mr. Barnes.” Oh god, Bucky just said that out loud. “Mr…Wilson. Say You’re a professor at Harvard Law, something you’re very proud about, who has a student here who hasn’t read the reading you’ve assigned. Should you let it go or-“

“No. I’d throw him out.” The man says, glaring at Bucky. Well what the hell was his problem?

“Mr. Barnes you’ve heard your classmate. _That_ is what a shark looks like. You’ve had guts but now they’re spilled. So please, leave. Get that look off your face. You think this is unfair? Oh please, I don’t care!”  Bucky is ushered up and out of the classroom with the blink of the eye. “And _if_ you choose to come back, get ready to learn.” The doors were slammed right in Bucky’s face. He feels a lump in his throat begin to form. Bucky walks towards a bench, noticing how calm it is outside, which sorta makes him feel better.

He stays on the bench, contemplating about things. The classroom door opens and snaps back Bucky’s attention. Steve appears, as he’s looking for something. When his eyes land on Bucky, he gives him a sympathetic smile, making Bucky groan.

“Hey James, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Steve takes a seat on the bench next to Bucky.

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks though. Call me Bucky?”

“Bucky?” Steve says, lifting one eyebrow higher than the other.

“It’s my middle name, kinda, it’s weird.” Bucky stammers.

Steve looks at Bucky and chuckles “Well I guess that’s another story for another time.” Silent breaks out between the two. Not really knowing what to say until Steve breaks it again “Hey, I got kicked out of class too once. It really sucks, but you’re life isn’t over okay?” Steve gives Bucky that sympathetic smile once again.

The door flies open, as Bucky’s classmates comes out. Bucky spots Wilson exiting the classroom and his blood begins to boil. “Excuse me, Wilson, why would you do that? We’re all here for the same reason; we can’t make each other look bad.” Wilson turns around and sizes Bucky up.

“I didn’t make you look bad, you did that yourself. Try opening a Law book, okay? But I should warn you, it has some big words in it.” Wilson steps towards Bucky, tension feeling thick.

“Alright! Well, I’ll give you two gentlemen a moment!” Steve quickly says while he makes an exit.

“Aren’t there guys doing beer ping pong somewhere without you?” Wilson makes one last glare at Bucky before walking away.

The classroom door opens and Brock steps up, causing Bucky’s mood to lighten.

“Oh Brock, I’m so glad you’re here right now.” Bucky runs over and hugs Brock. Hugging Brock is the only thing that has felt familiar since being at this school.

“Look, I’m really sorry-“

“Sorry about what?” Bucky asks. Brock looks down at Bucky with pitty.

“Isn’t there something you need to share with James, Brock?” Wilson walks towards Brock, still glaring at Bucky.

“You know him?” Bucky whispers. Brock distances himself from Bucky and meets up with Wilson.

“Yeah, um, Sam and I went to boarding school together and now…he’s my boyfriend.” Brock grabs Sam’s hand and smiles.

*

 

 

Songs: 

[The Harvard Variations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAPdK-16pFY&list=PL80B4E6F941333546&index=4)

[Blood in the Water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Hoyd9c5U4w&list=PL80B4E6F941333546&index=5)

 

Follow my tumblr!

[cxptains-imagines ](http://cxptains-imagines.tumblr.com/)and [mxvertrxsh](http://mxrveltrxsh.tumblr.com/)

 

Follow my twitter!

@[mxrveltrxsh](https://twitter.com/mxrveltrxsh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a fucking savage. I love it. Don't worry, it get's better.  
> Also Poor confused Steve.


End file.
